


I Loved You From The Start

by Midnight_w0nder



Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Fluff, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jaskier loves horses, Jaskier wants a hug, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Night Terrors, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recovery, Song Inspired, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, geralt is SOFT, this is just drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_w0nder/pseuds/Midnight_w0nder
Summary: Just some drabbles that come to me, most are song inspired. Enjoy!Probably going to be a lot of whump, but also some crack.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert & Vesemir, Eskel & Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier has a nightmare and sleep walks to the stable yard, and so Geralt learns a little more about his Bard's history.

[Storms by Fleetwood Mac](https://youtu.be/q4Xtzj_5ZsE)

> "We were frail  
>  She said "Every night he will break your heart"  
>  I should've known from the first  
>  Id be the broken-hearted  
>  But I loved you from the start  
>  Not all the prayers in the world could save us"

Jaskier had never been prone to nightmares. Geralt knew he had some... issues he was working through, but never had he seen the bard have nightmares. And Geralt never pushed him to discuss the things that troubled him, when his hands shook too much and his skin turned a strange paste colour. Geralt never forced him, he just sat next to him and held his hand as he cried. But tonight, tonight Jaskier had a nightmare. It shocked Geralt to the core, he hadn't been expecting it. Jaskier and him had finally made it to Kaer Morhen, agreeing to spend the winter together while Ciri trained and Jaskier was simply... Jaskier. They had been sharing a bed, tangled in each other's arms. Geralt was a light sleeper compared to most, always ready to wake when the situation required him, but usually when he slept with Jaskier, he would drift off into some sort of sleep but he felt his lover tense. That pulled Geralt from his lull, he blinked a few times, sitting up but Jaskier tensed again and then he moved, standing up from the bed.

"Jask?" Geralt asked softly, his voice soft in the darkness of the room. He cleared his throat, trying to clear the sleep. His lover didn't respond though, going and finding his clothes then beginning to get dressed. Geralt moved to the edge of the bed, looking at Jaskier. "Jas, where are you going?"

"Have to feed the horses" 

"It's.. It's not even bright outside" 

"Got to feed Sidra," Jaskier murmured, finishing getting changed and walking out of the room. 

"Fuck," Geralt muttered, jumping out of the bed, quickly pulling some clothes on and running after Jaskier. The bard walked out to the stable yard and found a bucket, beginning to fill it with grain. Geralt stood and watched, clearing his throat but not pulling Jaskier from his trance. Perhaps he was cursed? Had someone cursed Jaskier when he wasn't looking? Gods, what if he did this until he died? Geralt hummed, quietly going back inside to Vesemir's study, opening the door and going to find the book on curses and hex's, opening the page then hearing. 

"You always snuck in here as a cub, what is the matter, Geralt?" 

"It's Jaskier, I think he might be cursed." Vesemir looked at Geralt, raising an eyebrow and taking the book. "And how, do you propose, is he cursed when none of us here have magic?"

"I... I don't-"

"And you haven't been outside the fort in a month, stupid as Jaskier might be, I know he doesn't just clear off to find a sorceress and get cursed. Can I see him?"

"He woke up, and then he got out of bed saying he needs to feed the horses. And now-"

"Now he's outside doing that?" Geralt nodded and Vesemir sighed softly, shaking his head. 

"A nightmare, Geralt. Jaskier is having a nightmare, he's sleep walking" 

"Is that a curse?"

"No. He is just in a dream, bring him back to bed and speak to him in the morning" Geralt nodded, hurrying off and gently pulling Jaskier away from the buckets of feed and hay that he had collected and bringing him back to their small bed. 

~/~

Jaskier did indeed fall asleep, and awoke when the sun was well in the sky. Geralt hadn't left his side, reading a book he had found on sleep walking. He offered Jaskier a small smile, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Good morning"

"Fuck, when did the sun get so bright?" Jaskier muttered, throwing an arm over his eyes and groaning loudly. Geralt snorted, getting up and finding a

glass of water for Jaskier, sitting next to him and passing it to him. Jaskier sat up, downing the water and looking at Geralt, tilting his head like a curious puppy. “What are you thinking about, Geralt?” he asked gently, sitting closer to the witcher. Geralt opened then closed his mouth, he had read that sometimes sleep walking can come from reliving a traumatic event in one’s life. And it was suggested to speak with the one about it so Geralt turned, sitting face to face with Jaskier and taking his hand fondly, tracing circles in Jaskier’s palm.

“You began sleepwalking last night”

“Oh?”

“Mmm, you insisted you had to feed the horses. And take care of… Sidra?”

“Sidra,” Jaskier whispered, his eyes looking somewhere else that wasn’t Geralt and then he put his mask on, fake smiles and laughs. “How funny, Geralt. Here was me thinking you weren’t a joker! Sidra. Wherever did you hear that from?”

“You. Last night. While we were in bed, and then you got up and walked to the stable yard,” Geralt touched Jaskier’s chin gently, to make him face him. “Where did your mind go, little lark?” Jaskier’s bottom lip trembled at his words but he tilted his head back, trying to keep the emotions away but Geralt shook his head. “Please, talk to me, Jaskier.”

“Sidra is the Old Language for star like. And he was my beautiful horse. I found him as a foal,” Jaskier explained with a chuckle. Geralt reached to touch him but Jaskier shook his head, fidgeting with his sleeve instead, avoiding Geralt's eyes. “Beautiful. He was deep deep red, his body covered in dapples, and he was fierce. So fierce.” Jaskier took a deep breath, trying to relax his body, Geralt sat closer to him, still tracing shapes to soothe him, encouraging him to talk. “Then I met Yana, a storm of a woman. Emotions everywhere. And we travelled together, performed together. I loved her, very very much. But she didn’t love me. Just used me,” he chuckled but it was a wet laugh, this time Jaskier did look “Everyone told me, she was going to break my heart but I didn’t believe them. I loved her from the start. And I brought Sidra with me, we followed her to the end of the earth” he explained quietly, taking a shakier breath. “She agreed to date me, but it was just control. It was too much. And then one morning I tried to run away with Sid. My sweet Sid, he ran for as long as he could. And we got away, but Sid was older now, weaker. I rode back to my family, and left Sid with them. I don’t know where they buried him. I think they scattered his ashes to the wind, I didn’t want to be there when he died. I never went back to them when he died”

“And Yana?”

“Oh, I still hear about her occasionally. I think she’s doing well. She found a person, a someone. I doubt she’s happy. People like Yana are never happy,” he explained quietly. “I miss Sidra, I miss him terribly. I grew up with him, you see? And I rode him everywhere. Like you and Roach,” Jaskier said fondly, taking another deep breath. “I wish I could bring him back. I hate that death is a thing” he laughed but Geralt could see the tears, so tenderly he reached out, brushing the tears away. “I’m sure he knew how much you loved him”

“I think he did. But he was also a bit of a shit, just like you,” Jaskier teased. 

“I didn’t know you had horses,” Geralt said honestly, looking at Jaskier curiously. Jaskier snorted, nodding his head. “My father was a breeder, we had lots of horses growing up. Big, powerful things. Most of them were horses for royalty, all fine bred. That’s how I became a Viscount, and how my family got its title. My father was the royal horse breeder, and for his service he was gifted a title.” Geralt hummed, “And you were raised with them? The horses?”

“Yeah, I helped my father break them when they were young. I broke Sidra myself, taught him tricks too. We were a travelling act! He could bow, he could rear, he could smile and he could dance. I trained him to do it all” he smiled fondly. Jaskier let out a sigh and Geralt knowingly opened his arms for him, Jaskier accepted, crawling onto Geralt's lap and resting his head on Geralt's shoulder. Geralt began to run his fingers up and down Jaskier’s spine soothingly. “So, if I got you a young horse, you could teach it to do the same thing?”

“I could try, yeah but I haven’t worked a horse in years, Geralt. Well, I’ve ridden, but actually working them is a different story,” Jaskier explained softly, sitting closer to him.

“But you get bored here, you don’t train so maybe it’d be nice for you to have something to… occupy yourself with?”

“Geralt, how the fuck are you going to get a horse to Kaer Morhen? In the middle of winter?” Geralt hummed, kissing Jaskier’s head and standing up, he had work to do. 

~/~

And so, that was how they found themselves standing in the courtyard looking at the steel grey mare, whose legs were too long and neck was too short, her mane was in knots and her legs covered in scars. Jaskier stood next to Ciri, arms crossed then he turned to Geralt. “Is she wild?” 

“Wild is a fucking understatement,” Lambert huffed. “I was the one that had to try and bring her into the stable. She kicked the door in and took off” he muttered. Ciri stepped forward, hand outstretched to try and pet her but the horse reared, letting out a squeal. Jaskier jumped forward, catching the rope and running a hand along the horse's neck. “Easy, easy” he soothed, catching her head collar and softly pulling the forelock away from her eyes and smiling. “Easy, sweet thing. We won’t hurt you” he breathed, pressing his head to hers. Geralt smiled triumphantly, he had never quite seen Jaskier like this, so entranced with a horse's movements and body, he softly spoke to her, taking the rope in his hands and clicking his tongue. Geralt braced himself, ready for the wild thing to throw a fit and try to fight Jaskier but instead she followed. Jaskier cooed, using a warm tone and encouraging her to follow him. “What are you going to call her?” Ciri asked curiously, sitting on the fence to watch as Jaskier walked around with the horse following him. 

“I think I’ll call her… Bui. It’s Old Language for Ghost” he explained, when he stopped, so did the mare, when he moved forward, so did the mare. Geralt smiled to himself, nodding. Just like that, he saw his flower bloom into something more, happiness filling both their hearts. 


	2. Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need I say more?

[Bad Romance (Medieval Style)](https://youtu.be/i2zpbcW-h-c)

Jaskier couldn’t honestly quite remember the last time he had received an invitation to perform in a court. He did miss it if he was being honest, he missed the theatrics of a court performance and the  _ clothes  _ more than anything. Everything was grand, everything was expensive and they didn’t have to sleep on a forest floor with a log as a pillow (in those cases, Jaskier usually just wound up using Geralt as a pillow). 

~/~

Jaskier stood at the stable yard, looking at his beloved brooding witcher and passing him the invitation. “They’ve requested I perform, Geralt”

“You go and perform then.”

“I want you to come with me”

“I’ve no place in courts unless they’re monsters to be killed”   
“As your husband-”

“We’re not married yet, Jask”

“- As your husband, you are required to be my bodyguard at all times and at all cost. These courts are dangerous places” 

“Jask, no one has laid a hand on you since you shouted that we were married.” Jaskier looked at Geralt, pouting and tilting his head to give him his best puppy eyes. Roach let out a huff of breath, which Jaskier was convinced was a laugh, making him give her a soft pat. 

“Even Roach agrees you should protect me”

“Jaskier, the only thing you need protecting from is yourself” 

“Exactly!” Jaskier protested, watching as Geralt climbed onto Roach’s back and nudged her onwards. Jaskier quickly scrambled to find Pig, his little pony that Geralt had gotten him as a ‘courting gift’. He quickly vaulted up onto the horses back, letting her trot to catch up, not caring that his feet weren’t in their stirrups yet. Jaskier had grown up with horses, he could ride bareback with his eyes closed. 

“Geralt, don’t walk away! Geralt, Geralt I’m talking to you!” Geralt looked over his shoulder, and Jaskier recognised that look straight away. 

_ Fucking bastard _ , Jaskier thought to himself. Jaskier wrapped his hands around Pig’s mane and dug his heels into the bay horses' sides to chase Geralt who had taken off in a gallop. 

“Geralt, I’m still talking to you!” Jaskier called, sitting out of the saddle into his jockey position. His father had bred horses growing up, and often Jaskier raced his siblings on horses much bigger and scarier than Meg, so he knew how to handle her. But if anyone asked what made Jaskier’s heart happiest, it would be this. Chasing Geralt through the forest, with the only sound he could hear was the horses' hooves thundering along the forest track. 

~/~

And that was how Jaskier found himself in the small room off the banquet hall in the palace with his  _ husband  _ at the other side of the wall. 

_ Probably brooding _ , Jaskier thought fondly, letting a small smile grace his features as he stretched, grabbing his lute and looking at the other performers around him. His clothes today were devine, bright yellow and purples and gold and the embroidery (flowers) along his torso and sleeves. Usually he remained open collared, his collar bones were amazing if he did say so himself, but today he had a high collar to his chin of ruffled silk with tiny jewels that glittered in the light so perfectly and beautifully, his jawline looked godly. Jaskier had not shown Geralt his chosen outfit for the night, wanting to surprise him. He also hadn't told him the song. A new one he had written titled  _ Bad Romance _ . If ever there was a proclamation of romance, it was this song. He quite adored the lyrics, the beat he had established with his band, along with some audience participation and a flute solo, what was there not to love about this song? It was dramatic, it was loving and it was honest. Maybe a little dirty, and a bit of a mixed message, but it was loving. 

It told Geralt how Jaskier was honestly feeling. He knew that they both had issues in talking about how they felt. And in all his options, Jaskier found the easiest thing for him to do was proclaim how he felt through song. He knew Geralt always felt uncomfortable when they sat and discussed their emotions face to face, so just singing how he felt made everything on both parts easier. 

~/~

Jaskier grabbed his lute, rolling his neck and listening to the flutes as they gave the opening chords then he charged on stage as the drums began. He heard the court yell, goblets banging on tables and whooping. "I want thine ugly, I want thy disease. Take aught from thee shall l if it can be free. I want thy love, love love love, I want thy love" the audience whooped. Jaskier strode through the tables, still plucking and singing. His eyes eventually found his broody witcher in the corner, his eyes catching Geralts. Jaskier could see his reaction, almost feel it in his bones. He ached to sit on Geralt's lap and sing the rest of the song but no, he had a performance to do.

He returned to the stage, the sound of the harmonies just hitting his soul right as he belted the chorus. "I want thy love and all thy lovers revenge, thee and me could write a bad romance!  Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!” Jaskier sang, letting out a riff on his lute. The court was in his palm now, singing with him loudly. Naturally, Geralt was not singing along with them. He sat in his corner with his arms crossed and staring at the table but Jaskier knew he was listening, he knew how to read Geralt. He could see the way Geralts lips twitched slightly at the chorus, and he knew that Geralt was singing along even if he couldn't see it. 

Jaskier adored performing in Courts, the lords and ladys were soaking up every second of his performance. He saw how they screamed and cheered as he played the bridge of his song, closing his eyes to play a riff on the lute then holding the end key, and swooping into a dramatic bow for the Lord and Lady of the Court. The audience went wild, but Jaskier only had eyes for one critic, his dear heart. 

He threw himself down opposite Geralt, taking a long swig of Geralts ale and then grinning at him. "Well? Did you enjoy that?"

"Hmm"

"I agree, I think the riff worked. They were very good at responding to me and singing along, Great energy in the room," Jaskier said with a nod, looking at Geralt and grinning. "What did you think, really?" Geralt looked at him then leaned down and brushed his lips against Jaskiers and kissed him, then whispering softly.

"You can have it"

"Have what?"

"The romance you sang about," Geralt murmured. Jaskier looked at him and grinned. God, he really was lucky, 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @midnight-wonder  
> I'm always open to requests!


End file.
